Bound and Bonded
Bound and Bonded è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Nicky Drayden e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 14 novembre 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Terrik. Racconto precedente: Death's Precious Moments Storia “La vai a trovare di nuovo, vero?” dice Ambrellin, in piedi sulla soglia di camera mia. Tecnicamente, è camera sua, ma negli ultimi mesi me la sta lasciando invadere, da quando accadde l’incidente. La sua voce è calma, ma i suoi occhi pulsano sui lati, più gravi verso le tempie, dove la sua pelle liscia si trasforma in ruvida corteccia. È un chiaro segno della frustrazione che sta nascondendo, un segno che trasmette da quando eravamo bambini. “Vado solo a lasciare qualche soldo all’orfanotrofio,” dico io. È il minimo che possa fare. “Ed è una bella cosa, Terrik. Davvero. Ma ad un certo punto, dovremo fare una chiacchierata sulla differenza tra sano cordoglio ed ossessione. Prima o poi dovrai perdonarti e andare oltre, e sarebbe molto più facile farlo se le tue emozioni non fossero legate al destino di un’orfanella.” “Certo, hai ragione,” dico, con le parole che escono dalla mia bocca come per riflesso. Ventotto anni di addestramento Selesnya mi hanno insegnato che mantenere l’armonia con i miei amici e la mia comunità è la cosa più importante in assoluto, ma come posso perdonare me stesso dopo aver fatto crollare un palazzo ed aver ammazzato un paio di decine di persone? Mi costringo a sorridere, poi metto il mio cappello per nascondere le punte delle mie orecchie elfiche e mi copro con la sciarpa per celare buona parte del mio volto. Mi servirà anonimato nel luogo in cui sono diretto. “Questa sarà l’ultima volta che la vedrò, te lo prometto.” “Grazie. Oh, c’è un’altra cosa. Temo che i vicini si siano lamentati di nuovo.” Ambrellin inclina la testa, e quel movimento improvviso fa scuotere le piume a tutti i fringuelli che hanno nidificato tra i rami dei suoi capelli. “Sei sicuro di non aver sentito rumori strani?” “Altri ‘rumori di wurm’?” Alzo gli occhi al cielo. “Lo so, lo so. È che sono comunque i miei vicini, e se c’è un problema, mi piacerebbe risolverlo.” Le sue dita passano sul legno laccato della cabina di una carrozza che sto utilizzando come armadio. Apre un’anta e dà un calcio ai miei vecchi stivali da convocawurm allineati sul fondo. Si era già accumulato uno strato di polvere sul cuoio nero consumato. Dà un’occhiata anche dietro le uniformi rinforzate, i resti della mia vecchia vita da capo addestratore di wurm per l’esercito di Selesnya, prima di compiere l’errore che avrebbe cambiato tutto. “Dicono anche di aver visto il wurm, sbirciando attraverso il soffitto di pietra. Mi hanno detto che aveva dei denti grandi quanto un coltello da macellaio!” “Non sto cercando di provocare discordia, Ambrellin, ma non pensi sia possibile che i tuoi vicini stiano meditando un po’ troppo? Gli sciamani stanno richiamando i fedeli a riunirsi sempre più spesso. Forse i tuoi vicini stanno sentendo e vedendo cose, nel loro stato di fede rafforzata.” Lei considera seriamente questa possibilità, poi si china e solleva i lembi della mia coperta. “Ambrellin,” dico, con la mia voce che attraversa appena la soglia della gentilezza per entrare nella seccatura. “Ti sono grato della generosità che mi dimostri per ospitarmi a casa tua, ma pensi davvero che riuscirei ad incastrare un wurm mezzo cresciuto sotto al letto?” Ambrellin lascia andare la coperta e sospira. “Hai ragione. Sono ridicola. Che razza di persona sarebbe tanto incosciente da tenere un animale pericoloso in un complesso residenziale?” Annuisco. Esatto, che razza di persona mai lo farebbe? Le alte guglie oscure delle cattedrali Orzhov incombono, mettendo in tensione il mio intero corpo. È come se tutto il panorama fosse stato macchiato di fuliggine, con le vetrate ad arco delle finestre che brillano di arancione mentre il sole inizia ad abbassarsi. Le sfumature di oppressione cambiano dal territorio di un cartello del crimine all’altro, ma tengo la testa alta, gli occhi concentrati sulla strada di fronte a me e i pugni serrati. Farei meglio ad imboccare la strada principale qualche vicolo più in là, dove ci sono lampioni, e testimoni, in abbondanza, ma poi oltrepasso il luogo nel quale un tempo si ergeva la Basilica dei Provvidenziali, una delle più antiche chiese del Sindacato Orzhov. Bè, almeno finché non decisi di guidare il mio wurm sotto di essa, compromettendo la sua integrità strutturale e facendola crollare in un cumulo di macerie. Stava venendo ristrutturata in quel periodo, con quasi cinquanta operai all’opera per riparare le vetrate rotte, ridipingere le ruvide pietre e livellare il terreno circostante così che il flusso della sorgente d’acqua lì vicino non si accumulasse vicino all’edificio e si infiltrasse nelle catacombe. A volte, quando chiudo gli occhi, riesco ancora ad udire le urla delle persone schiacciate dai detriti. Preferisco prendermi qualche rischio con un paio di malviventi che vivere nuovamente quel giorno. “Ohi!” dice una voce. Mi volto e vedo un tipo vestito di pelle nera con numerose strisce di monete d’argento attorno al collo. “Vedo che fai questa strada abbastanza spesso,” mi dice, come se dovesse masticare ogni parola prima di lasciarla uscire dalla bocca. “Forse sei interessato all’acquisto di un’assicurazione? Sai, così sei sicuro di arrivare tutto d’un pezzo nel posto in cui devi andare.” “No, grazie,” dico io, intonando la voce nel modo meno conflittuale possibile. “È una breve passeggiata.” “Forse. Ma non sai mai quando potrebbe capitare qualcosa.” Apre lentamente il suo pugno per mostrare il palmo della mano. “Ho dei tassi assolutamente ragionevoli.” Improvvisamente, il peso delle monete nella mia tasca mi sembrano solo una debolezza. Sta già adocchiando il rigonfiamento causato da queste ultime. “Sono a posto,” dico, “ho portato la mia, di protezione.” Apro la giacca, mostrando il fodero sul fianco. Il farabutto scuote le spalle. “Un coltellino come quello non ti farà fare molta strada in un posto come questo.” “Non è un coltello,” dico io. Apro di scatto la striscia di cuoio e tiro fuori delle cesoie di metallo. “Queste riescono a tagliare i rovi incantati più spessi. Sai che danno fa il rovo incantato alla pelle?” Ma lui è troppo concentrato sul mio portafogli per rispondere. Io mi volto e cammino velocemente, attraversando la strada, ma lui mi segue. Infilo la mano nella mia veste, tiro fuori un sacchetto di cuoio pieno di semi di rovo e ne lascio cadere una manciata ai miei piedi. Quando il malintenzionato ci cammina sopra qualche attimo più tardi, richiamo la magia di cui è impregnata ogni cosa, costringo l’attivazione dell’incantesimo dietro di me, e mi giro ad osservare dei viticci spinosi che compaiono dal marciapiede, aggrovigliando il mio inseguitore nel loro abbraccio graffiante. Lo lascio lì ad urlare e affretto il passo, finché non raggiungo l’orfanotrofio. È un luogo orrendo: un edificio opprimente e in malora che sarebbe più adatto ad ospitare una fonderia di vecchie monete piuttosto che un rifugio per i bambini. Ma, poco a poco, sto donando i miei miseri guadagni per aiutare a migliorare l’infrastruttura. Tra gli edifici c’è un piccolo vuoto attraverso il quale riesco a vedere le macerie della basilica. Cerco di costringermi a non guardarle ma, come al solito, non ce la faccio. Delle guglie dentellate spuntano fuori da cumuli altissimi di detriti anneriti, come fosse ciò che rimane di un falò spento da molto tempo. Ogni cosa di valore era già stata depredata. Mi sembra crudele che Bazda debba vivere qui, così vicino al luogo in cui entrambi i suoi genitori erano morti. Mi mordo il labbro ed imbocco delle grigie scale polverose per entrare dalla porta principale. Un giorno troverò il coraggio per parlarle, per scusarmi con lei, ma non è questo il giorno. La mia mente è così preoccupata che urto uno dei bambini, così forte da farmi scendere la sciarpa dal volto. Cerco di rimetterla al suo posto velocemente, ma è troppo tardi. Mi ha riconosciuto. Salta e sfila il mio cappello, scoprendo le punte delle mie orecchie. Se ci fosse stato qualsiasi dubbio sulla mia identità, ora è sicuramente fugato. “È quel convocawurm!” dice il ragazzino, lanciando il mio cappello ad uno dei suoi amici. “Il pezzo di thrull che ha distrutto la basilica! Guarda caso, non riesce a fare attenzione nemmeno a dove cammina!” E con la mia solita fortuna, Bazda è nelle vicinanze e ha sentito tutto. È piccola per la sua età, e sembra quasi affogare nel grigio grembiule formale che le era stato assegnato. I suoi capelli neri sono raccolti sulla testa in due chignon. Lei si volta e mi vede. Io distolgo lo sguardo, alla ricerca di un custode a cui possa lasciare i miei soldi e andarmene ma, come al solito, non si trova da nessuna parte. “Il tuo nome qui è infangato,” mi dice il teppistello. “I soldi non ripagheranno mai il debito che hai verso di noi!” Mi sputa su uno stivale. “Ehi,” dice Bazda, prendendo il mio cappello dalle mani del suo amico e camminando verso di noi. “Lasciatelo in pace.” “E chi me lo farà fare?” chiede il ragazzino. Bazda estrae una spilla per capelli lunga quindici centimetri dal suo chignon destro e la brandisce contro il teppistello, fermandola a qualche centimetro dalla sua gola. “Scordatevelo,” dice il teppistello, mettendo il broncio. Bazda mi guarda, mi porge il cappello, poi risistema i suoi capelli in uno chignon perfetto. “Ti ho già visto qui intorno,” mi dice. “Lasci una borsa di zib ogni settimana, poi rimani qui e mi osservi. È inquietante. Sei un malintenzionato?” “No! Non sono un malintenzionato,” dico io. “Sono una persona normale. Te lo potrà dire chiunque, dove vivo io.” Bazda contrae le labbra. “Sembra proprio una cosa che direbbe un malintenzionato.” “Ascolta, ho provocato un terribile incidente. Sto solo facendo del mio meglio per rimediare.” “Puoi ridarmi i miei genitori?” chiede lei. “No, ma sono sicuro che siano in un posto-” “Non sono ‘in un posto migliore’, se è quello che stavi per dire. Sono nel solito posto, ma peggiore, perché ora sono degli spiriti. Sono talmente impegnati a lavorare per estinguere il loro debito che non hanno nemmeno il tempo di venire a farmi visita.” Incrocia le braccia sul petto. “Oh.” “Sembra che faresti meglio a rimediare alla tua condizione, invece di venire qui ad intossicare questo posto con il tuo atteggiamento da depresso. Qual è il tuo problema?” “Nessuno,” balbetto. “Non hai un lavoro, non hai una famiglia e non hai amici. Ho fatto un buon riassunto?” “Ho degli amici,” dico. Ho prurito dappertutto. È molto strano che una dodicenne mi faccia un interrogatorio, ma la sua rabbia è assolutamente giustificata. Eppure, sento di dover comunque difendere il mio onore. “Degli amici stupendi! Savaryn è un lossodonte, forzuto come tutti, e non ha paura di nulla. Kellim è un architetto che progetta i santuari più pacifici in assoluto. È umano, ma non gliene facciamo una colpa. E Ambrellin è una driade che tratta in artefatti, specializzata in antiquariato e antichità. Ci incontriamo una volta a settimana per-” “Aspetta… lei conosce gli artefatti? Anche quelli molto antichi?” “Sì…” Bazda mi squadra, poi tira fuori un panno ripiegato dalla sua tasca. Lo apre e mi mostra un pezzo di pietra intagliata a forma di luna crescente. Ha un foro nel centro e dei simboli dorati incisi su tutta la superficie. Perfino io riesco a capire che è antico. “Mio padre me la diede un paio di giorni prima di morire. La trovò durante la costruzione della basilica. Voglio sapere che cos’è.” “Potrei mostrarla ad Ambrellin, se vuoi. Sono sicuro che vorrà aiutarti.” Anche sotto il peso della tristezza di questo edificio, della tristezza nel mio cuore, riesco a sentire la mia occasione per redimermi. Non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare quanto sia prezioso questo artefatto per Bazda. Probabilmente è l’ultima cosa che suo padre le abbia donato. Lei alza un sopracciglio. “Me lo riporterai, vero? Posso fidarmi?” “Hai la mia parola che te lo riporterò senza nemmeno un graffio,” dico io. “Lo giuro sulle radici di Vitu-Ghazi.” Le foreste di Selesnya mi accolgono al mio ritorno a casa, e mentre i pacifici suoni della natura inondano la mia mente, la pesantezza del Sindacato Orzhov scivola via dai miei muscoli. Le spalle si rilassano, i pugni si distendono. La funzione serale è già nel suo vivo, e passo di fianco a diversi sciamani che richiamano il potere dei loro fedeli riuniti per incantare una serie di sigilli di pietra incisi con il simbolo sacro del Conclave. Sono quasi a casa quando ho la pressante sensazione di essere seguito. Potrebbe essere uno dei malviventi Orzhov che ha provato ad estorcermi il denaro per l’assicurazione al mio ritorno dall’orfanotrofio. Lascio cadere un’altra manciata di semi, poi giro l’angolo. Lancio l’incantesimo, ma suppongo che l’assalitore abbia evitato i rovi, dato che sento i suoi passi sempre più vicini. Decido di estrarre le mie cesoie come arma di riserva, ma la tasca di cuoio è vuota. Lancio un’occhiata al mio assalitore che gira l’angolo, poi sospiro sollevato. È Bazda. “Stai cercando queste?” chiede, mostrando le mie cesoie. “Che ladruncola!” dico io, togliendogliele di mano. “Come hai fatto a prenderle?” “Pensavi che mi sarei fidata della parola di un malintenzionato? Tu hai qualcosa che per me è molto prezioso. È giusto che anch’io abbia qualcosa di prezioso per te.” “Ecco. Allora prendi il tuo artefatto e torna a casa. Non contribuirò alla delinquenza di una ragazzina!” “A casa? Nessuno noterà che me ne sono andata, figurati se si preoccupano per me. E poi, vuoi farmi andare per le strade a quest’ora? Tutta sola?” “Ho visto cosa sai fare con un paio di spille per capelli. Te la caverai.” Bazda incrocia le braccia. “Può essere. Ma voglio comunque sapere cos’è quell’artefatto. Qui è dove vivi?” chiede lei, guardando il nostro complesso residenziale, una combinazione di pietra bianca levigata e giardini pensili, con quello in cima progettato da Sadruna, l’artista del legno del famoso boschetto topiario. “Ci sono un sacco di rami e foglie.” “È una cosa dei Selesnya,” mugugno. “Vieni con me, se vuoi.” Attraversiamo i giardini, su per le scale di pietra e attraverso due atri, passando per le porte aperte di altri residenti. Il nostro vicino del piano di sotto ci saluta con la mano. Io saluto a mia volta e passo oltre velocemente, così che non abbia l’opportunità di parlarmi ancora dei rumori di wurm. “Perché non ci sono porte in questo edificio?” chiede Bazda. “Perché dovremmo aver bisogno di porte?” “Per tenere fuori le persone.” “Tutti sono i benvenuti nella nostra dimora.” “Sì,” dice Bazda, muovendo gli occhi, “ma se qualcuno prova a rubare qualcosa?” “Non è una cosa di cui ci preoccupiamo,” dico io, mentre saliamo l’ultima rampa di scale. È facile dimenticarsi che Ravnica è focalizzata sul guadagno e sul desiderio individuale. Il passaggio coperto sbuca in una spettacolare vista del magnifico panorama. Il sole è immerso appena oltre l’orizzonte, e le ultime luci del giorno scagliano le ombre dei santuari elevati che camminano a grandi passi in lontananza. Sulla destra, dove l’oscurità ha già avvolto il paesaggio, i rami di Vitu-Ghazi sono illuminati dal bagliore delle lucciole. Non vedo l’ora di mostrare l’artefatto a Ambrellin, ma rimango lì un po’ di più del solito, così che Bazda abbia l’occasione di interiorizzare questa veduta. E, infatti, rimane senza parole. “Andiamo,” dico io, accompagnandola attraverso l’arco di rami intrecciati che funge da ingresso per casa nostra. “Ambrellin,” grido. “Ho qualcosa da mostrarti!” Ambrellin mi accoglie con un grande sorriso. “Terrik! Non indovinerai mai chi è venuto-” Si ferma, e guarda Bazda. “Oh, ciao, cara. Benvenuta a casa nostra. Io sono Ambrellin.” Si inchina, facendo quasi toccare terra ai suoi rami. I suoi fringuelli svolazzano attorno a Bazda per salutarla, cinguettando allegramente. “Io sono Bazda,” dice la ragazzina, inchinandosi in modo adorabile. Gli occhi di Ambrellin scattano verso i miei, cercando una spiegazione senza apparire scortese di fronte alla nostra ospite. “Va tutto bene,” le dico. “Ha questo artefatto che voleva mostrarti. Forse puoi darle qualche informazione in più al riguardo?” Ambrellin prende l’artefatto avvolto nel tessuto da Bazda e scopre con calma ogni lembo finché non è completamente rivelato. Sussulta. “Mio padre lo trovò durante gli scavi nella basilica,” dice Bazda. “È antico?” “Molto. Questi simboli dorati, li ho già visti su un vecchio macchinario Izzet, tecnologia di qualche millennio fa, quando ancora si lavorava molto con la pietra e i circuiti infusi di mana. Già così è molto raro, ma come sia finito sepolto sotto una basilica Orzhov rimane un mistero.” “È prezioso?” chiede Bazda. “Non ha prezzo,” dice Ambrellin con il respiro pesante. Bazda scuote la testa. “Tutto ha un prezzo.” “Domani parlerò con il magistrato dell’agenzia di intermediazione per vedere quale gilda ha il diritto di reclamo,” dice Ambrellin. “Questo è solo un pezzettino di qualcosa più grande.” “Forse qualcuno ha già trovato il resto,” dico io. “Ne dubito. Le voci corrono velocemente tra chi tratta di antichità. Avrei dovuto sentire qualcosa.” “Terrik!” urla una voce dalla sala da pranzo. Ed esce fuori Savaryn, con la proboscide alzata dall’emozione. Si affretta verso di noi con le braccia aperte. “Pace e tranquillità a te, amico mio.” “Pace e tranquillità anche a te,” dico, evitando attentamente le sue zanne e accettando il suo caldo abbraccio. “Come stai? È quasi una settimana che non ci vediamo!” “Io e Kellim siamo venuti a condividere alcune buone notizie. Ho avuto una promozione. Il campo di addestramento Kasarna ha raggiunto la sua capacità massima, quindi stanno progettando una nuova struttura dall’altro lato della Foresta del Crinale Settentrionale. Io sarò il direttore, e Kellim è stato assunto per progettarla.” “Congratulazioni,” dico io. “Il Crinale Settentrionale? Sarà un bel tragitto, da pendolare! Ci impiegherai un’ora a fare tutta quella strada, quando ti andrà bene.” Savaryn scambia un’ansiosa occhiata con Ambrellin. Dopo qualche lungo e pensieroso momento, annuisce. “Non faremo i pendolari,” dice Savaryn. “Ci trasferiremo per essere più vicini a-” “Vi trasferite!” grido. Mi mordo la lingua e cerco di essere un buon membro dei Selesnya, ignorando il dolore che si sta diffondendo nel mio cuore e, invece, cercando di nutrire la mia tranquillità interna. “Voglio dire, vi trasferite. Certamente. Sarebbe sicuramente più conveniente per voi.” Sorrido così tanto che ho paura che i miei denti possano frantumarsi. Alla fine, non riesco a reggere la pressione e corro nella mia stanza. “Terrik,” dice Ambrellin, facendosi strada tra gli altri, accalcati sulla soglia. “Andrà tutto bene. Possiamo andarli a trovare quando vogliamo.” “Lo so. Ma non sarà la stessa cosa.” Il nostro gruppo si sta sfaldando. Questa novità colpisce più duramente di quanto non abbiano fatto la perdita del mio lavoro e della mia reputazione. Non voglio che accada la stessa cosa con la nostra amicizia. “E se vivessimo insieme un’ultima avventura?” chiedo loro. “Prima che ognuno di noi si trovi in una parte diversa di Ravnica.” “È un’ottima idea,” dice Ambrellin. “La prossima settimana possiamo far visita ai giardini topiari. Ci prepareremo il pranzo e-” “Quella sarebbe solo un’uscita. Voglio fare qualcosa che non dimenticheremo mai. Penso che dovremmo scoprire cos’altro si nasconde sotto la basilica. E se fossimo noi quelli che lo scopriranno?” Ambrellin scuote la testa, poi si siede sul bordo del mio letto. “Una cosa tanto antica è sicuramente sotterrata molto in profondità. Sarebbe impossibile procedere con uno scavo senza che l’intero Sindacato Orzhov si accorga di noi.” “E se avessimo un wurm?” le chiedo. “Potremmo andare alla profondità che desideriamo. Senza scavare.” Inizio a lanciare un incantesimo di richiamo, simile ad un fischio alle nostre orecchie, ma è come una splendente luce guida per un wurm. Il materasso si sposta al di sotto di Ambrellin, facendola saltare in piedi, mentre osserva il mio letto che viene pervaso dalla confusione. “Stavi davvero nascondendo un wurm sotto il letto!” dice lei. Io scuoto la testa. “Non esattamente. Il wurm è il letto.” La coperta è sbalzata via, così come uno spesso strato di imbottitura che copriva un pannello di legno. “State tutti calmi,” dico, mentre il wurm si libera dal groviglio delle lenzuola. I suoi occhi a sfera sono abituati alla mia figura, e la sua bocca rimane aperta, con la saliva che cola dalle file di denti affilati come lame. “Brava ragazza,” dico io, lanciandole una striscia di carne essiccata di raktusk tra le fauci. È giovane, ha appena un anno, ma è già una tonnellata di puri muscoli. “Incredibile…” dice Bazda, con il timore di avvicinarsi. “Posso accarezzarla?” “Certo,” le dico. “Assolutamente no!” dice Ambrellin, riportandola indietro. “È innocua,” dico. “Con gli amici, almeno. L’ho allevata da quando era cucciola.” “Non riesco a credere che tu abbia nascosto quella cosa in casa mia!” dice Ambrellin, con una voce realmente irritata. “Ed ora vuoi anche che ti seguiamo in una delle zone più corrotte di Ravnica, alla ricerca di un tesoro in compagnia di un’orfanella fuggitiva.” “Io verrò,” dice Savaryn. “Terrik ha ragione. Un grande evento di legame nella forma di un’avventura fornirà una struttura di transizione positiva per un’amicizia a lungo termine.” “Verrò anch’io,” dice Kellim. “Devo ammetterlo, sono curioso riguardo a ciò che sarà nascosto sotto l’edificio. Avanti, Ambrellin. Sai benissimo che gli Izzet rottamerebbero il macchinario per costruire invenzioni più grosse e più belle, mentre gli Orzhov lo venderebbero al miglior offerente.” Ambrellin stringe l’artefatto con un bagliore negli occhi. “Va bene, andremo a dare un’occhiata. Soltanto un’occhiata. Se qualcosa potrebbe andare storto, ce ne andiamo seduta stante.” Sorrido. “Al primo segno di pericolo ce ne andremo, te lo prometto.” Il wurm si apre una strada attraverso la solida roccia, con sequenze subsoniche che trasformano temporaneamente la pietra allo stato liquido, permettendoci di evitare il traffico serale e i ricatti delle bande Orzhov. Sono protetto dalla testa ai piedi con la mia vecchia uniforme da convocawurm, la cui placcatura mi protegge dal calore della roccia fusa che ci circonda. Gli altri sono stipati nella cabina fortificata della carrozza che precedentemente era il mio armadio. Ci stiamo avvicinando alla posizione della basilica crollata, ma il wurm si sta innalzando per tornare verso la superficie. Tiro le redini, cercando di convincerla a scavare più a fondo, ma mi resiste. Le faccio i grattini su un lato, esattamente dietro il suo foro uditivo. Lei fa le fusa e si calma un po’, anche se, dalla tensione che percepisco in lei, non è ancora completamente convinta. Ma alla fine non ha importanza, perché ci porta in una lunga camera rettangolare all’interno di una catacomba sotto la basilica crollata. “Cosa c’è, ragazza mia? Qualcosa ti ha spaventata?” Accarezzo il muso del mio wurm e le faccio mangiare qualcosa mentre gli altri smontano dal suo dorso. Savaryn si sta togliendo di dosso la nausea, e se non avete mai visto i conati di vomito di un lossodonte, bè, meglio per voi. Kellim è colpito dalle sculture di pietra dei giganti con le schiene incurvate verso il soffitto, come se stessero cercando di non farci crollare addosso l’intera struttura. Delle fratture da stress si propagano nella pietra, probabilmente causate dal crollo in superficie, ma Kellim non sembra troppo preoccupato per l’integrità strutturale complessiva. Ambrellin è impegnata con le migliaia di urne in ceramica presenti sulle mensole da entrambi i lati delle sculture, ognuna decorata con monete d’oro. “La Basilica dei Provvidenziali risale a migliaia di anni fa, e le catacombe sono ancora più antiche,” dice lei, guardandosi intorno con riverenza. “Queste urne potrebbero quasi essere-” I suoi occhi notano qualcosa dall’altro lato della sala. Inizia a camminare, poi affretta il passo. Noi la seguiamo. È un’altra statua di pietra, un thrull questa volta, seduto sulle sue cosce, la testa chinata in segno di sottomissione e le braccia estese davanti a sé che stringono un calice. Il calice è ricoperto da vari strati di polvere, ma riesco a percepire il mana che scaturisce da esso. È un artefatto. Ambrellin soffia via la polvere, rivelando dei pittogrammi incisi con degli smeraldi allineati sul bordo della coppa. Con attenzione, tenta di smuovere l’artefatto dalla stretta della statua, ruotandolo da entrambi i lati. Senza preavviso, l’intera statua scatta all’indietro, entrando nella parete e portando Ambrellin con sé. Kellim è il più vicino e cerca di afferrare Ambrellin, prendendole la gamba, ma anche lui viene trascinato all’interno dell’oscura apertura. Savaryn riesce a prenderlo bene con le sue grosse mani, ed io e Bazda lo aiutiamo a stabilizzarsi. Lavorando insieme, tiriamo, tiriamo e tiriamo, e Ambrellin è quasi fuori, ma il vigore del nostro salvataggio ha fatto crepare la roccia attorno alla statua, fino alla sua frantumazione. Anche il pavimento ha iniziato a sgretolarsi. Guardo il mio wurm ed evoco un veloce incantesimo di richiamo per farla scattare verso di noi. Lei è abbastanza forte da riuscire a tirarci tutti fuori di qui. Spero. Ma non risponde. Fischio ancora, e lei si irrita, scuotendo la testa come se volesse liberarsi della sua bardatura. “Avanti, ragazzona! Ho un po’ di carne secca per te.” Avanza pian piano, con gli occhi spalancati e stralunati, ma appena prima di essere abbastanza vicina da poterla raggiungere, lei vacilla all’indietro e salta per raggiungere il soffitto. La pietra diventa liquida e poi se ne va, con la coda che si agita e la roccia che si solidifica nuovamente dietro di lei mezzo secondo dopo. La richiamo altre due volte, ma qualcosa l’ha spaventata, e non ritornerà. Poi l’intero piano cede, e noi non possiamo far altro che cadere verso il basso. Tossiamo in mezzo alle macerie per cinque minuti buoni, ma le uniche vittime sono alcune costole contuse, una zanna scheggiata e il nostro orgoglio. Siamo caduti per cinque metri, forse sei, ed ora ci troviamo in una specie di corridoio. Io sto malissimo e lancio un incantesimo curativo ad area per aiutare la guarigione delle botte e dei graffi. Avevo promesso che ce ne saremmo andati al primo segno di pericolo, ed ora guarda un po’. Bloccati qui. “Ci vorrà del tempo, ma se impiliamo le pietre frantumate, potremmo creare una rampa di scale che ci riporterebbe in alto,” dice Savaryn, sollevando un macigno come se fosse pieno d’aria. Io sollevo una roccia più piccola e meno imponente , posizionandola vicino alla sua. “Mi sembra un buon piano.” Ambrellin punta i suoi occhi su di me, e le sue labbra cadenzano un inconfondibile “te l’avevo detto”. Ma, nonostante sia completamente fuori dal suo elemento, rimane saldamente aggrappata ai princìpi del Conclave. “Sì,” dice, sforzandosi di non rendere il suo sorriso una semplice manifestazione di denti scoperti. “Mi sembra un buon piano.” “Sei arrabbiata con me,” le dico. “Lo capisco. Tu sei sempre stata gentile, e l’unica cosa che ho fatto io è stata deluderti.” La corteccia vicino alle sue tempie è talmente piegata che sta iniziando a sollevarsi. “Non sono arrabbiata.” “Nemmeno un pochino? So che per noi la serenità e la sacralità dell’amicizia sono preziose, ma se sei infastidita, devi dire qualcosa. Ho passato gli ultimi tre mesi a casa tua, a mangiare il tuo cibo, ad accudire segretamente un wurm che ha infastidito i tuoi vicini, ho quasi rapito una bambina, in un certo senso, e per causa mia sei bloccata sotto un edificio crollato nel bel mezzo del territorio del Sindacato Orzhov-” “Va bene, sono molto arrabbiata con te, sei contento?” Ambrellin cammina verso di me, puntando il suo dito nell’esatto centro del mio petto, sulla corazza. “Abbiamo aspettato pazientemente che raggiungessi il fondo, così che potessimo aiutarti a risalire, e invece sei riuscito a trascinarci con te! I nostri incontri si concentrano sempre sull’aggirare i tuoi sentimenti, hai gettato all’aria la nostra chimica, ed ora Savaryn e Kellim se ne vanno perché è insopportabile averti attorno!” Si ferma, alza lo sguardo verso di me, un attimo di sollievo sul suo volto prima di venire stravolto dal rimorso. “Se ne vanno per causa mia?” dico io. Ambrellin scuote la testa, e le foglie con essa. “Mi dispiace tanto, Terrik, non volevo-” “No, a me dispiace,” dico. Pensavo di poter contare su di loro perché mi aiutassero, ma penso che sia in momenti come questi che capisci chi siano i tuoi veri amici. “Prendetevi cura di Bazda. Riportatela all’orfanotrofio. Non dovrete mai più preoccuparvi che io possa trascinarvi giù insieme a me.” Mi dirigo verso il fondo del corridoio, da solo, eccetto per le decine di gargoyle appollaiati in altrettanti incavi da entrambi i lati, con gli occhi al cielo e le bocche spalancate. Dormono da secoli, forse da millenni, ma non oso rischiare di svegliarli. Il senso di colpa mi colpisce il cervello. Ho portato io i miei amici in questa situazione, e dovrei essere io ad aiutare per trovare una via d’uscita, ma a questo punto non posso confidare nel fatto di non riuscire a peggiorare di cento volte la situazione. Quindi, continuo ad aumentare la distanza tra di noi, finché non raggiungo una scala che porta ancora più a fondo, nelle profondità delle catacombe. Imbocco timidamente il primo scalino che va verso il basso, poi un altro, ed improvvisamente vengo investito dal familiare odore di sterco di wurm, il fertilizzante più pregiato tra i giardinieri di Selesnya. Per un attimo mi perdo tra i pensieri della mia vecchia vita, a camminare pesantemente nelle foreste a fine autunno, a scavare nella terra ricca e scura, in cerca di bozzoli di wurm. I bozzoli traslucidi erano delle dimensioni di un pugno di lossodonte, e dentro si potevano vedere cinque o sei piccoli wurm che si dimenavano. Avevo addestrato centinaia di wurm durante la mia carriera, facendoli diventare tremende armi letali per proteggere il nostro modo di vivere, ma quel momento nei boschi è sempre stata la parte più bella del mio lavoro, tenere nel palmo delle mie mani tutta quella forza potenziale, senza un futuro scritto. Quelle belle sensazioni tornano nei recessi della mia mente quando raggiungo la fine delle scale, sbircio dietro l’angolo e vedo tre wurm adulti che colpiscono le pareti della stanza con le loro emanazioni subsoniche. Degli spiriti, immuni alle vibrazioni, puliscono la roccia liquefatta prima che possa solidificarsi nuovamente. Al centro della stanza si trova una macchina di pietra di forma circolare con una grossa leva che si protende all’altezza del petto, come un’antica macina, con segni simili a quelli dell’artefatto di Bazda. È sicuramente la tecnologia Izzet di cui parlava Ambrellin. Attorno alla macchina si trovano diverse pile di monete di rame. Un uomo tozzo con un innegabile sguardo di disperazione negli occhi dirige i lavoratori. Indossa vesti bianche bordate di nero, anche se la polvere fa sembrare l’intero vestito in scala di grigi. Un pontefice Orzhov, se ricordo esattamente la loro gerarchia. Un vecchio tomo rilegato in cuoio penzola da una tracolla consunta che porta su una spalla, mentre un malizioso thrull lo segue in giro come se fosse la sua ombra. “Più veloci! Deve essere sepolto qui in giro da qualche parte,” dice il pontefice, colpendo uno dei wurm con il suo bastone, un affare con in cima un sole splendente fatto di ambra ingioiellata. Il wurm si lamenta per il dolore, un grido profondo che percepisco nel mio petto. Delle urla del genere possono essere udite a quasi un chilometro di distanza. Non mi stupisco che il mio wurm ne fosse stato spaventato. La grossa mano di Savaryn si appoggia sulla mia spalla, tirandomi indietro. “Non mi sembra il tipo che tratta gentilmente gli ospiti indesiderati,” sussurra. “Forza. Ambrellin vuole scusarsi, poi possiamo pensare a come uscire di qui.” Qualcos’altro urta la mia altra spalla. Questa volta, però, non è la rassicurante mano di Savaryn. Non oso nemmeno voltarmi. Dallo sguardo di Savaryn, non voglio neanche immaginare la creatura Orzhov mezza morta che mi ha afferrato. “È... È... È...” sta dicendo Savaryn, senza sussurrare affatto. I miei occhi schizzano sul gargoyle appollaiato dietro di lui. Penso si sia mosso leggermente. “È...” Squit, sento debolmente nel mio orecchio. Mi volto e lascio uscire un respiro. “È solo un ratto.” Lo tiro giù dalla mia spalla e lo mostro a Savaryn. Le sue mani sono chiuse davanti alla sua bocca per smorzare un urlo, ma un piccolo soffio di paura scappa alla sua proboscide. Ora il gargoyle dietro di lui sta aprendo un occhio. Ci vede come intrusi ed inizia a strillare. Poi, tutti i gargoyle iniziano ad emettere del frastuono spaccatimpani che echeggia per tutte le catacombe. Prima che ce ne rendiamo conto, gli spiriti ci hanno circondati. Il pontefice si fa avanti a gomitate tra di essi. “Spiriti benedetti, che cos’abbiamo qui?” dice il pontefice. “Mi sembrano degli intrusi, Padrone,” dice il suo thrull, barcollando in avanti fino ad accovacciarsi al fianco del pontefice. La sua voce è un vuoto rantolo umido, esattamente quello che mi aspettavo da una creatura plasmata dalla carne morta. “E chi sa a quanto ammonta la multa per lo sconfinamento in queste catacombe sacre?” “Ventimila zib, Padrone,” dice uno degli spiriti, con gli occhi rivolti verso il basso. “O diecimila ore di lavoro.” “Suppongo che voi non abbiate ventimila zib qui con voi,” dice il pontefice e, mentre mi punta il suo bastone, la pietra d’ambra si illumina, e tutti i miei oggetti di valore vengono strappati dalle mie tasche. I miei semi di rovo incantato, le mie cesoie ed alcune monete. “Quelli sono miei,” gli dico. “Ah, ma il Sindacato Orzhov considera la proprietà come il novantanove per cento della legge. Ed ora questi sono di mia proprietà.” Passa il bastone ed i miei effetti personali al suo thrull, poi apre il suo libro rilegato in cuoio e gira le pagine oltre una decina di contratti firmati, finché non raggiunge una pagina vuota. Picchietta il dito sulla pergamena intonsa, ed iniziano a comparire delle parole che definiscono i termini della mia servitù vincolante ed un punto dove poter scrivere la mia firma e la data. “Firma, se non vuoi diventare cibo per wurm.” Diventare cibo per wurm mi pare la scelta più facile, ma firmo con un nome falso e spero in bene, sapendo che gli altri avranno sicuramente udito il frastuono, avvertendoli del pericolo. So che Ambrellin è arrabbiata con me, ma la nostra amicizia ha radici profonde, e non si fermerà davanti a nulla pur di trovare un modo per liberarci. Dopo che anche Savaryn ha firmato, il pontefice ci porge un secchio ciascuno e ci ordina di andare al lavoro. Gli spiriti sembrano dimenticarsi che gli esseri viventi hanno bisogno di pause, ed accumulano secchi di ghiaia più velocemente di quanto noi riusciamo a svuotarli. Io ne trasporto uno per braccio mentre percorro un breve corridoio che sfocia in un’altra sala delle catacombe, decorata con ossa e teschi attentamente disposti con delle monete incastrate negli occhi, pratiche di sepoltura di un’era antica. Ci sono anche delle statue al limitare della stanza circolare: alcuni umani, alcuni thrull, perfino un vampiro con le zanne scoperte. Il centro di questa stanza è dove scarichiamo la pietra frantumata. Un infausto baratro che sprofonda ancora di più nelle storie dimenticate di Ravnica. Rischio a guardare nell’oscurità, chiedendomi quanto è profonda e se la caduta mi avrebbe ucciso o mi avrebbe lasciato solo con il rimorso e qualche osso rotto. “Non dovresti gongolare,” dice lo spirito che mi ha raggiunto alle spalle. Scarica il contenuto del suo secchio dentro alla buca: saliva di wurm, terribilmente scura con schiuma gialla. Un lampante segnale di un wurm sotto stress. “Scusa,” dico io, affrettandomi ad andarle di fronte. “Ma, quella macchina, cosa fa di così speciale?” Si guarda in giro, poi parla con una voce così morbida e graffiante da farmi venire la pelle d’oca. “Conia monete d’oro dal rame, un’invenzione Izzet che era stata rubata dal bis-bisnonno del Padrone dodici generazioni fa. La utilizzò per accumulare una grande ricchezza che gli fece da trampolino di lancio per entrare nell’elite; un piccolo e sporco segreto di famiglia.” “Ma gli manca un pezzo,” dico, ed immediatamente me ne pento. Ma lo spirito donna, invece di guardarmi con sospetto a causa di quella informazione, sembra scossa dal senso di colpa. In qualche modo, nonostante sia un’apparizione, riesce ad impallidire. “Tu sai dove si trova, vero?” le chiedo. Scuote velocemente la testa, ma poi me ne rendo conto… c’è una certa somiglianza. Stesso volto timido e corporatura esile, e capelli grigio scuro che in vita erano stati sicuramente neri. “Sei la madre di Bazda?” “Ti prego, abbiamo già indugiato per troppo tempo!” Mi corre davanti, ed io la inseguo. “Le manchi. È qui, nella sala di sopra. Svignamocela da qui quando il pontefice è distratto.” “Non possiamo. Siamo legati dal contratto. La magia della legge ci riporterebbe qui se osassimo scappare via.” “Kadin! Zavora! Siete in ritardo!” dice il pontefice al nostro ritorno. Passa il suo bastone al suo servitore thrull, poi apre di scatto il suo tomo. “Aggiungo un giorno ai vostri debiti.” Zavora incide un piccolo segno in fondo ad una lunga fila di marchi. Il pontefice poi sfoglia fino ad arrivare alla mia pagina. Percepisco la tensione della magia della legge che costringe la mia mano a tracciare il marchio. “E ne seguiranno molti altri!” dice il pontefice, ridendo. Mi irrigidisco, ed improvvisamente il peso del contratto esercita la sua pressione su di me. Sarò indebitato con costui per sempre, e nemmeno la morte, specialmente nemmeno la morte, me ne libererà, a meno che io non agisca in questo momento. Afferro il libro, poi corro verso Savaryn, che sta trasportando tre secchi pieni per mano. Li lascia cadere mentre gli lancio il libro. “Strappalo!” gli dico. “Fallo a brandelli e saremo tutti liberi.” Savaryn obbedisce, e le sue grosse mani spezzano la rilegatura del libro mentre io trattengo il pontefice. Poi le pagine iniziano a strapparsi, e del libro non rimangono altro che frammenti. Penso già di percepire l’indebolimento dei legami del contratto. “E comunque, tu chi saresti, ‘Kadin’?” mi dice il pontefice, guardandomi negli occhi con fare inquisitorio, come se mi avesse riconosciuto. “E cosa stavi facendo quaggiù?” “Nessuno, e nulla,” dico io. “Mmm. Questo lo vedremo.” Sfila il bastone dalle mani del suo servitore, poi fa strisciare la punta d’ambra lungo il pavimento di pietra mentre traccia un cerchio attorno ai miei piedi. Improvvisamente, sto in piedi dritto come una tavola e mi sembra che la mia lingua sia stata trasformata in un’arma. “Te lo chiederò di nuovo. Chi sei e che cosa ci fai qui?” “Mi chiamo Terrik, ed i miei amici sono venuti quaggiù in cerca di un tesoro per rafforzare la nostra amicizia dopo che ho rovinato ogni cosa guidando un wurm sotto questa stessa basilica e facendola crollare!” Non avevo intenzione di dire nulla di tutto questo, ma lui mi ha sottomesso ad un incantesimo di verità, uno bello potente, e le mie stesse parole mi tradiscono. Ma c’è una cosa che riesco a non farmi sfuggire, usando tutta la mia forza di volontà, il nostro unico vantaggio, ossia che Bazda ha il pezzo mancante della macchina. Medito, circondando questo pensiero con un’armatura mentale. “Mi sembrava di conoscerti,” dice il pontefice. “Puoi alleviare la tua coscienza, Terrik. Tu e il tuo wurm eravate soltanto nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Sembra che io sia diventato un po’ troppo ambizioso con gli scavi quaggiù e abbia tralasciato di installare inavvertitamente alcune strutture di supporto. Ma è bello sapere che ci sono altri tuoi amici qui nei dintorni. Mi servirà ogni paio di braccia disponibile.” Il pontefice invia un gruppo di spiriti a recuperare i miei amici, poi ondeggia il suo bastone in aria, facendogli produrre una scia di fumo grigio. Il fumo si adagia sul terreno, ricoprendo gli stralci di pergamena e la rilegatura strappata di un’inquietante nebbia luminescente. Poi il pontefice si china per mettere la mano all’interno della nebbia e tira fuori un libro perfettamente rilegato, con tutte le pagine intatte. Mi guarda e sorride. “Oh, sarai in debito con la mia famiglia per generazioni.” Il mio stomaco ha una fitta al ritorno degli spiriti, quando spingono Ambrellin, Kellim e Bazda davanti a loro. I loro occhi si spalancano quando vedono i wurm e la macchina. Bazda si libera dalla stretta dello spirito fiondandosi addosso a me e abbracciandomi forte. “Va tutto bene,” le dico. “Troveremo un modo per uscire da questa situazione.” “Vieni qui,” dice il pontefice, strappandola dalle mie braccia. “Vediamo cos’avete.” Sventola il bastone prima su Ambrellin, ma il pontefice non trova nulla che considera di valore su di lei, dato che i suoi unici gioielli sono i rami che si snodano per le sue braccia ed una collana di foglie autunnali. Prende un pugnale da Kellim e poi si rivolge verso Bazda. Io chiudo gli occhi. Le troverà addosso l’artefatto, la sua macchina sarà completa e la nostra utilità qui avrà fatto il suo corso, e non c’è modo che ci lasci andare, con quello che sappiamo e che abbiamo visto. “Firmate, se non volete diventare cibo per wurm,” dice il pontefice ai miei amici. Io apro gli occhi, e lui ha già dato il suo bastone al thrull, che sta custodendo solo il pugnale di Kallim e le spille per capelli di Bazda. Dove hanno nascosto l’artefatto? Bazda mi fa un cenno con la testa, poi abbasso lo sguardo, notando un rigonfiamento dietro la mia armatura. Scorro attentamente le dita sui lati: la forma di una luna crescente con un foro nel mezzo. Quelle rapide manine da ladruncola l’hanno nascosto su di me senza che nemmeno me ne accorgessi. “Padrone!” urla uno degli spiriti. “Questo wurm ha smesso di muoversi.” Il pontefice afferra il suo bastone e cammina a passi pesanti verso il wurm, il cui corpo giace fiacco sul freddo pavimento di pietra. Il pontefice conficca il lato affilato nella carne della bestia ed il sole di ambra si illumina, inviando una scarica di magia del dolore all’animale. Per un attimo sussulta, con una rete nera che si irradia sulla pelle. L’ecclesiastico folgora nuovamente il wurm, ma questa volta non ottiene nessuna reazione. “Cosa state guardando voi, lì in piedi?” grida il pontefice. “Abbiamo ancora due wurm. Trovate quel pezzo mancante entro la fine della giornata, o aggiungo un altro anno al debito di tutti!” Appena il pontefice se ne va, corro verso il wurm. Metto le mie mani per sentire il battito, sotto la mascella, e lo percepisco debolissimo. Il suo occhio guarda verso di me, e sono colpito dall’occhiata di stima che mi trasmette, e una densa lacrima scura scorre lungo il suo viso. È uno dei miei, lo so per certo. E anche gli altri potrebbero esserlo. Ma non avrebbe comunque importanza, perché il pontefice la pagherà cara per questo. “Non perdere tempo,” dice nuovamente la voce della madre di Bazda. Il suo secchio è pieno di saliva di wurm. Io ne prendo due pieni di ghiaia e cammino velocemente verso di lei finché non raggiungiamo la sala delle catacombe, lontani da orecchie indiscrete. “Signora. Mi servirebbe davvero il suo aiuto”, la imploro. “Ho un piano per liberare me, lei e chiunque altro sia sotto il contratto del pontefice. Quello che le chiedo è solamente di fare queste due semplici cose…” La madre di Bazda è in piedi al bordo del baratro nel centro della sala, osservandone la profondità. Il pontefice è al suo fianco, anche lui guarda verso il basso. “È saltato,” dice lei. “Penso che il lavoro fosse troppo duro per lui. Sa come sono fatti gli elfi.” “Peccato,” dice il pontefice. “Almeno abbiamo ancora il lossodonte. Di sicuro è il miglior lavoratore, tra i due.” Passa il bastone al thrull come fa ogni volta che deve aprire il suo libro dei contratti, poi sfoglia fino alla pagina con la mia firma. Il pontefice alza le mani e, mentre lancia l’incantesimo, sono sufficientemente vicino da vedere come la data di scadenza si tracci sulla carta, eppure il pontefice non mi vede. La prima cosa che avevo chiesto alla madre di Bazda era di attirare il pontefice e dirgli che ero saltato giù. Non ci sono altre entrate o uscite nella stanza, quindi era ovvia la via che avrei dovuto decidere di imboccare. La seconda cosa che le avevo chiesto era di poter utilizzare il suo secchio di saliva di wurm. L’avevo cosparsa su tutto il mio corpo. È stata un’esperienza forte, non so ancora dire se positiva, ma mi ha ricoperto di una patina abbastanza appiccicosa perché la ghiaia potesse stare attaccata. Dopo due applicazioni, sembravo una statua di pietra tanto quanto tutte quelle che erano allineate lungo le pareti. Ho abbozzato una posa, e poi ho aspettato. Ed ora è la mia occasione per colpire. Mi fiondo verso il pontefice alla massima velocità, poi con una mano dò un colpo al libro dei contratti. Lo colgo di sorpresa, e tenta di fuggire. Lo afferro, lottando con lui verso il baratro. Scalpita, ma ho passato la mia intera vita in groppa a delle bestie migliaia di volte più grandi di lui e, con due giravolte, lo lancio nel buco. Passano quattro secondi prima di sentire l’impatto della carne e le ossa spezzate. Io sussulto, poi corro verso il libro, strappando un contratto alla volta. Mi volto verso il thrull, che è ancora lì in piedi, con il bastone tra le mani. “Avanti,” dico. “Aiutami, e saremo tutti liberi. Compreso te! Non riuscirà a ricomporre il libro senza il suo bastone.” Il thrull si gira lentamente per mostrarmi il volto. Dal baratro, sentiamo i lamenti del pontefice. Un bagliore coglie il viso del thrull e, prima che potessi implorarlo di fermarsi, salta per raggiungere il suo padrone. Dopo qualche secondo sento la lacerazione di muscoli e legamenti. Una luce ambrata tremola nelle profondità mentre il pontefice dà sfoggio della sua magia di carne. “Cambio di piani,” dico alla madre di Bazda, poi mi volto e corro verso gli altri. Tiro fuori l’artefatto da sotto la mia armatura e lo porgo ad Ambrellin. “Pensi di riuscire a far funzionare la macchina?” le chiedo. “Penso di sì,” mi dice. “La magia è potente, ma i meccanismi sono semplici. Mi servirà solo qualcuno che spinga.” “Lo posso fare io,” dice Savaryn, contraendo i muscoli. Dieci minuti dopo, il pezzo è al suo posto, Kellim e Bazda stanno riversando le monete di rame nell’alimentatore, Savaryn sta spingendo la leva tutt’intorno, e mentre la pietra in alto sfrega contro quella in basso, delle scintille viola scaturiscono in tutto l’ambiente ed i peli delle mie braccia si rizzano. Continuo a guardarmi alle spalle, cercando il pontefice con lo sguardo, ma la sala rimane silenziosa. La prima moneta d’oro rotola giù dallo scivolo, ed io la prendo al volo. La mordo. Sembra sia veramente oro. Ne escono un’altra decina, poi cinquanta. Gli spiriti le contano e le mettono dentro dei secchi da 500 zini ciascuno. Chiedo a ciascuno di loro a quanto ammonta il loro debito, e divido i soldi tra di essi, pronti a comprarsi la libertà. Tutto si ferma quando udiamo un clic, clic, clic che si avvicina a noi. Qualche secondo dopo, il pontefice appare nella stanza, con un braccio penzolante più in basso dell’altro e la mascella troppo sporgente. Si riesce a notare della carne grigio-bluastra al di sotto delle sue tuniche con ogni passo che compie, e mi ci vuole un attimo per capire che ha fuso la sua gamba con il thrull, la cui testa si trova dove dovrebbe trovarsi il piede del pontefice, e che colpisce il pavimento con la sua placca dorata ad ogni passo. “È finita,” gli dico, piazzandogli davanti un secchio di zini. “Ripago tutti i nostri debiti. Non siamo più legati ai tuoi contratti.” E con le mie parole sento che la magia della legge si sta indebolendo. “No!” dice lui, il grido sembra un gorgoglio nella sua gola. “La macchina è mia. Quelle monete appartengono a me! Non potete reclamarle!” “E invece lo facciamo. L’hai detto tu stesso. La proprietà è il novantanove per cento della legge.” Sorrido. Bazda lo saluta con un gesto della mano, seduta sulla macina di monete. “Produrrò più soldi,” dice il pontefice. “Soldi per alimentare il Sindacato. Soldi per finanziare guerre. Tutte le altre gilde cadranno, a partire dai Selesnya.” “Ora ce ne andiamo,” dico io, inclinando la testa. “È stato un piacere fare affari con lei.” E con questo, gli spiriti si distendono, i loro corpi eterei sono improvvisamente più leggeri, e spariscono attraverso la roccia. Io e i miei amici ci facciamo strada verso le scale, ai piani superiori, verso la sala con la rampa di scala mezza completata. Io fischio, richiamando i wurm ai livelli inferiori, sperando che si ricordino il loro addestramento. Si mostrano a noi qualche attimo dopo. Mi tolgo l’armatura e la porgo a Bazda. “Ecco, mettetevi questa. Inizierà a fare un po’ caldo.” Ambrellin mi guarda. “Ti aspetti che cavalchiamo un wurm per uscire di qui? Senza protezioni? Ci scioglieremo!” “Non siamo lontani dalla superficie. Cinque, dieci secondi al massimo.” “Cinque secondi di lava fusa sulle nostre facce.” “O dieci,” le ricordo. “Da soli, non potremmo mai farcela, ma se lavoriamo insieme, stando vicini, lanciando incantesimi curativi ed intrecciandoli insieme per ottenere qualcosa di migliore della somma delle sue parti, penso che possiamo riuscirci.” “Io credo in Terrik,” dice Savaryn. “Penso che sia un buon piano.” “Concordo,” dice Kellim. “Anch’io!” dice Bazda, con la mole della mia armatura che quasi la inghiotte. “È un buon piano,” concorda Ambrellin. Ci arrampichiamo tutti sul wurm e ci teniamo ben stretti. Accarezzo l’animale e le parlo dolcemente, sperando che gli abusi subìti non abbiano reso vano tutto il suo addestramento. Ho ancora qualche strisciolina di carne secca in tasca. Gliene lancio una in bocca. “Avanti, ragazzona, andiamo.” Mi inclino in avanti, aspettando il tempo necessario, come durante l’addestramento dei cuccioli, anche se il tempo è l’unica cosa di cui siamo a corto. Lei si muove in avanti e prende un po’ di confidenza, ed inizia ad instaurarsi della fiducia. Si fa strada come un wurm fino al dislivello della catacomba nella quale eravamo entrati, e nel tempo di raggiungere l’altro lato della sala, si muove già a velocità costante. “È il momento. Iniziate con gli incantesimi,” dico io mentre tiro le redini, direzionando il wurm in modo che salti nel soffitto. Gli incantesimi curativi ci circondano tutti e cinque, e tutti meditano con ogni goccia di volontà mentre io curvo. Il calore colpisce il mio viso, brucia, ma resisto e, alla fine, il velo di lava fusa si apre, e la freschezza della notte allevia le nostre ferite. In vita mia non avrei mai pensato di poter essere grato di respirare l’aria fuligginosa del Sindacato Orzhov. Due degli spiriti sono seduti qui, in attesa del nostro arrivo. A Bazda ci vuole molto tempo, ma alla fine capisce. “Mami? Papi?” chiede loro. La ragazzina forte che non credevo potesse mostrare tenerezza scoppia in lacrime. Sono rimasti un po’ di soldi residui dal pagamento di tutti i debiti. Li consegno a Bazda. “Eccovi qualcosa per ricominciare con le vostre vite,” dico io. “Grazie,” dice Bazda. “Ma quell’uomo… Non continuerà ad usare la macchina? Non scatenerà delle guerre?” “Non così facilmente,” dice Ambrellin. Restituisce a Bazda il suo artefatto. “Ti avevo detto che te l’avrei restituito,” dico io. “Io mantengo sempre le promesse.” Ci separiamo dalla famiglia di Bazda, e noi quattro ci trasciniamo verso il complesso di Ambrellin, ma quando sentiamo delle grida provenire dall’appartamento dei vicini del piano inferiore, affrettiamo il passo. Quando entriamo in casa loro troviamo la mia piccola wurm accoccolata nel loro letto che sbava sul materasso. Sembra che abbia ritrovato la via di casa, piano più, piano meno. Iniziamo tutti a ridere. Bè, tutti tranne i vicini. “È una bella sensazione,” dico io, “tutti noi insieme in questo modo.” Non so cosa mi aspetta nel futuro, se riuscirò a ristabilire il mio nome ed ottenere nuovamente il mio lavoro, o se Savaryn e Kellim decideranno comunque di andarsene. So, però, che il futuro è pieno di possibilità, e che il nostro legame è qualcosa che non verrà mai spezzato. Collegamenti esterni *Saldi e Uniti Categoria:Pubblicazione Web